


Oblivious

by latethoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, God - Freeform, Jealousy, Multi, No Wincest, Pining, Religion, Resurrection, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Being a hunter with the Winchesters means being aware of your surroundings but you're pretty oblivious to the fact that they're both suckers for you.





	1. Wendy, Go!

**Author's Note:**

> i do apologise for any mistakes, i will get around to editing

"You got a favourite song?"

"What?"

"Hum it, it'll calm you down," you instructed the scared college student. He was a foot taller than you but the way he acted, the way they all do, was like a poor lost child just wanting to call their mother.

Although not everyone faces a wendigo.

The two of you were hanging from the roots of a very ancient tree in the middle of the forest. Underground in a sticky cave, the freshness of the soil was beginning to make you gag.

Sam and Dean were right, you're a terrible babysitter.

"Biggie biggie biggie, can't you see. Sometimes your words just hypnotize me. And I just love your flashy ways I guess that's why they broke and you're so paid-" Tyler, the man with you, sang nervously.

"Seriously?" You asked. As you soon as you woke up and discovered your uncomfortable state, you got started on sawing away at the branches that attached you to the ground with the lucky pocket knife you kept on your sleeve.

"What? You said it'll calm me," Tyler's breathing was still heavy. You paused, biting your tongue and trying to be empathetic.

"I put hoes in NY onto DKNY. Miami, D.C. prefer Versace," you continued. He joined in with a smile on his face. The next few moments were just the two of you rapping along to 90s hip hop while sawing through roots.

"All Philly hoes, dough and Moschino.  
Every cutie wit a booty bought a Coogi."

"Is that rap?" Dean's voice caught your attention.

"Dean!" You hissed, seeing the flashlight ahead of you. You noticed the familiar features of his gleaming smile as he approached and your heart rate slowed down with relief.

Dean looked at the two of you, noticing how dirty and scratched up you were, "you're a terrible babys-"

"Yeah, I know," you cut him off, "get me out of here."

*

"So, uh thanks for saving my life and all," Tyler was currently covered in a shock blanket and sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Anytime," you smiled back and turned to walk back to the impala.

"Hey! If you're ever in town, you think you maybe wanna grab drink?" He called out. You froze, seeing Dean and Sam's eyes roll as they got in Baby.

"Um," you closed your eyes, wishing he hadn't have said that, "maybe. Maybe next time you won't have urine running down your leg and we'll-we might-maybe uh,"

"It's okay. I can tell when I'm being rejected," he spoke nicely. You smiled back and nodded goodbye.

"He was nice," you commented once you strapped yourself in the backseat.

"Did you mention the pee running down his jeans?" Sam gave you a sly smirk.

"I did actually."

"When's the wedding?" Dean teased and received an eye roll from you.

No matter how much they teased or joked the boys knew that if you ever said yes to a date with a 'client' then they'd freak.

"I call first shower," you got a whiff of yourself, nothing but damp soil and fear in the form of sweat.

"Why do you think I laid towels down in the back?" Dean raised both his eyebrows.

*

Dean stopped at a motel at Sam's request. Apparently, there was a quick salt and burn case in the next town.

"2 rooms please."

"Sorry hon, only 1 left but it's a queen and there's a cough, so it should be enough space," the middle-aged woman handed you the keys. You sometimes shared a room with the boys but Dean's snoring really got to you and sharing a bed with Sam was almost impossible due to his rolling around.

"Roomies again. Just like old times," your tone was fake happy.

"Are you serious? I've become too accustomed to sleeping without hearing your crazy dreams," Sam spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"You talk in your sleep," Dean took your bags as you lead them to the room.

"No I don't," you laughed but second guessed yourself.

"Yeah, you do. I remember one time you were talking nonsense because your teeth fell out in your dream," Sam backed his brother.

"Don't forget the time you hogged all the blankets and screamed 'don't look at me!'" Dean gave another example.

"I'm assuming I was naked in the dream," you unlocked the door and let the men in, "Woah, shaggadelic." You commented on the 70s honeymoon suite decor.

Pink and white hearts covered the walls, drawing the eyes to the heart-shaped bed. The couch the front desk lady was talking about was also heart shaped and quite large but nothing compared to heart-shaped tub, which lacked a shower.

"Indeed," Dean shrugged, "where are you sleeping?" He asked while setting down the bags on the bed.

"Bed,"

"Okay, who do you want to put your cold feet on in the middle of the night?" Sam jokingly asked, you shrugged.

"I don't know, I just need to wash. I'll try and be quick." You grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom.

The brothers turned to each other and gulped, both looking down at their feet and back up again, "flip a coin? The winner gets the bed," Sam suggested.

Dean immediately searched his pockets and wallet for anything but came up with nothing. The two stood there again, thinking about what to do next.

"1, 2, 3," the grown the men chanted, shaping their hands into resembling a paper and a rock.

"Dammit," Dean cursed and put his stuff down at the couch, Sam grinned as he emptied his bag on the bed.

"Did you choose rock again?" You asked Dean, emerging from the bathroom minutes later. He smiled tightly, also upset that you were wearing one of Sam's old t-shirts as pyjamas, "every time," you shook your head and teased.

*

_"Oh shit," you squirmed._ _The curve of Sam's cock was rubbing against you, making you wetter every second._   
_"Yes, yes, yes," you chanted. You were moments away from releasing when he put his hand to your throat. You didn't mind a little pressure being applied but the fantasy soon turned sour when it began to feel like your windpipe was being crushed._

_"Hey!" Who was that? "Get off!"_

"Dude! Get off of her!" Dean growled, tackling his brother to the floor.

Your breathing returned to normal as soon as you woke. Both of the brothers were on the floor, shirtless,  and Sam was rocking a massive erection.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Sam came over to you and you flinched a little at his touch.

"Yeah," you squeaked then cleared your throat, "what was that?"

"Witch," Dean threw a hex bag on the bed, finding it hiding under the bed.

"We were targets?" You inspected the bag of bones and leaves.

"I don't know, that thing looks pretty old. We'll ask management in the morning if there have been any deaths recently," Sam suggested, "we should probably get some sleep."

"I might do some impromptu research at the diner. Not really feeling tired," you excused yourself after putting some pants on and grabbing the laptop.

The brothers shared a knowing look. Dean quickly put some jeans and a shirt on and followed you out to the diner.

"I'm good, I just...don't want to risk getting strangled by Sam again," you shrugged.

The yellow and brown decor of the diner screamed staph infection but you still sat in a booth with Dean.

"I know," he sighed and wiped his tired eyes. It was around 4 am so you both decided to have some coffee and start your day. "Sammy will be up soon anyway. He wouldn't hurt you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to risk it again, what if there are more bags?"

"I'm sure Sam will find them and destroy them all," a comfortable silence fell upon you two, "bacon?" Dean suggested, lifting the mood.  
  


 


	2. Madam Zeroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to the bottom of why there were hex bags in the motel room.

"The lady at the front desk got all defensive when I asked her about the room," Sam rolled his eyes and focused on his coffee.

You sighed as the boys looked at you with a polite smile, "I'm not doing that again."

"Come on, it works every time,"

"You're really good at it," Sam's cheeky smile convinced you.

"This is so stupid," you muttered as you put on the over the top jewellery.

"You're gonna do great," Sam touched your lower back and lead you inside the office. Your get up made you unrecognisable.

The Willy Wonka sunglasses and a blue scarf draped around you, along with your kimono made you look like one of those women who claim to be a medium.

You gasped, "I feel it!" You gripped Sam's shoulder as he continued to lead you in. You had caught the eye of the apathetic front desk lady. She immediately dropped her magazine, putting her attention to you.

"Okay, Madam...Zeroni. Just this way. Hi again," Sam greeted the woman, "this is a friend of mine, I was wondering if she could take a look at the room."

"You a psychic?" The woman's eyes were full of wonder.

You pretended to spit at the ground, "psychic? What an insult!" You slammed a fist on the desk, Sam's smile was emerging but he bit his lip to stop from cracking. "What happened here?" You snarled.

That was the thing about Madam Zeroni, she was scary.

The woman jumped backwards and straightened her shirt, "um, nothing."  
You didn't move, you just kept staring at her, hardly breathing. "Okay, so there might have been a number of...deaths,"

"Mysterious circumstances?"

"How did you know?"

"Strangulation?" The woman stepped back again, "how often?"

"One a year."

"Contact information." You ordered. The lady went through her records. You turned to Sam and mouthed, "you're welcome."

*

"Hey, Madam Zeroni is back," Deans eyes travelled down your body and you frowned in confusion at the weirdo.

"Sam's getting some info on the victims. Find any more bags?" you sat down next to him on the bed and removed the kimono and scarf, exposing your slightly bruised neck. Dean frowned but averted his eyes.

"I went and had a small talk with the sheriff but he's new and doesn't know anything about the town," Dean explained his dead end. He was having trouble looking at you, this Arizona heat caused you to wear a thin tank that clung nicely to your chest, it didn't help that he was also admiring the necklace that he got you for your birthday. 

"Well, the woman at the front desk was as gullible as Sam said. Pretty much handed over answers as soon as I walked in. It's an anniversary type situation but I'm sure Sam is consulting her, I may have spat on her carpet."

"That's because if you come for Madam Zeroni you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity!" Dean's fingers spread like a vampire and he jokingly attacked you, tickling your torso.

"S-stop!" you giggled and kicked.

"I could come back..." Sam entered the room with some papers.

"Are those the vics?" you stood up and tried grabbing the papers, Sam held them high.

"Stop watching Law and Order."

"Stop using your height against me," you jumped.

"Sammy!" Dean warned. Half about messing around, half about flirting. Sam cleared his throat and walked over to Dean; handing him the information. It was hard to not flirt sometimes, you were in such close quarters with each other and they were both just so goddamn hot.

"Okay, see if their families are alive," Dean instructed Sam, then pointed to you, "you, come with me." he led you to the bathroom.

"What are we- oh my god." you noticed the fresh bruises on your neck.

"You need to cover that up, got any makeup or anything?"

"I can just wear a scarf,"

"In this heat? It's like 100 degrees outside. Where's your bag? I'll get it for you." Dean was being awfully chivalrous lately; carrying your bags, opening the door for you and now applying makeup to your neck. What the hell is happening?

"Now, I know Sammy feels really guilty and you probably don't want to be around him that much-"

"What? No. I know it wasn't his fault."

"I know...it's just that you two have been off today. God, I don't know what I'm freaking doing. I thought it was supposed to be like paint," Dean gave you the sponge to apply some more foundation.

"I think it's-I think it's because of the dream,"

"Dream?" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, he knew what you were talking about.

You had woken him up in the middle of the night with your moans and whimpers. He remembers the moonlight illuminating your body under the thin satin sheets, seeing your chest rise and fall and your hips girate against the mattress.

But then Sam stirred in his sleep and Dean turned towards the back of the couch, trying not to think about you lusting after his brother. It was only minutes later he heard the sound of choking and Sam on top of you. Dean didn't think twice before tackling the bigger Winchester to the ground.

"Yeah it was quite steamy," you whispered, "and I think he was having the same...experience," you chose your words wisely.

"So do you think whatever this thing is, probably a spirit controlled by some lonely hag, gets into people's dreams and manipulates what they see?"

You hesitated to answer and slowed down on the dabbing, "it's possible," you replied with a high pitch. Dean squinted and folded his arms across his chest, leaning on the door. "How does it look?" You adjusted your boobs a little bit and straightened the top.

Dean shrugged and nodded, "I'd have a wet dream about ya."

"What happened in-oh," Sam stopped himself when he noticed there were no longer bruises on you, "well, I called the latest victim's family. Her husband is serving 20 years in prison but her mother wasn't too keen on talking about him."

"Have we got a name?" Dean asked.

"David Miller, 45 years old. Arizona State," Sam responded.

"Let's see if we can get in."

*

You had all changed into your detective suits, the classic FBI agent facade never gets old. What does get old is men whistling and shouting comments at you as you stride by.   
The three of you met in a communal space and you kept getting nudged by prisoners walking by.

"Hey, I got something you can inspect," one bald man grabbed his crotch.

"I'm a detective, not a scientist...I can't spot microscopic clues," you muttered.

"Hey, we got a problem?" Dean stood up, chest puffed out and jaw clenched. The man simply smiled and surrendered sarcastically. Sam had noticed you shuffle closer to him on the round table and appreciated the subconscious gesture.

"Why is the FBI concerned with me? I did it, I admitted to it," the guilty looking father slouched over. The beige jumpsuit was partially stained with dirt and some blood.

"It's more about the resemblance it has to another case we're working on," Sam began, glancing at you for a slight second, "did you notice anything strange about the room?"

"Besides the wallpaper?" He joked, "my dead wife's neck in my hands would be one thing off about it,"

You all grimaced, not knowing if his dark humour was due to his year in prison.

"Um, we were more thinking about if the room was cold or if you had any control at that moment," you spoke really slowly. Miller looked catatonic for a moment but made direct eye contact.

"I don't even remember doing it. I thought I was asleep."

*

"What if it's like a Freddy Kruger situation? People dying in their dreams because a janitor or maid is seeking revenge on couples," you suggested, walking into the room.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain the hex bags," Deans rebuttal stumped you. It was the late afternoon now and each hour you grew more nervous about sleep.

"I'm headed to the diner, you want anything to eat?" You grabbed your purse. Sam declined and Dean texted you a list consisting of fatty foods.

Walking by the front office you noticed it was empty, as usual, but you heard some yelling, or more specifically, chanting.  
You opened the door slightly and used your knife to cut the string to the bell so no one would hear.

"haec mortalium nolite maledicere, curse haec mortalium, dominus!"

"Always the first weirdo you interview," you muttered, spotting the front desk lady. She was surrounded by shrubs, nests and fruit. At least there weren't any chicken heads or anything stinking up the place.

You slowly retrieved your phone and just as you began reading Dean to come to the office, he called you.

"Shit."

The witch's head snapped towards you, she didn't utter anything but simply locked all the doors and blacked out the windows.

"I should really start locking that office door," she told herself. You were frozen, unable to speak. Your phone continued to ring on the floor as she spoke. "I'll just silence that." She used her telekinesis to crush your phone and received a whine from you, "what's that, love?"

"Now I have to get a new phone! Do you know the hassle I have to go through just to get a phone nowadays-" she shut you up.

"You won't be needing it for very much longer," she smiled, "if you'll excuse me I have some business to conduct."

"Mm mm mm?"

"What?"

"Sacrifice? Annual thing, right?" You guessed. All you could do was annoy your potential murderer until the boys realised you were gone for too long.

"I may have fibbed about how many victims we have here,"

"Bi-annual?" Her cheeky smile indicated it was much more.

"It's not personal, I just have a hungry god that's all. They require feeding just like anyone else, but it depends on the soul,"

"A human being can be soulless and still live," she approached you with what seemed to be a letter opener.

"I know but this is more fun," she whispered and sniffed your hair, "you seem a bit dead inside though."

"What can you do?" You tried shrugging but it didn't work, "I do have one question though. Why strangle someone every year?"

She paused to think, "I'm a showman. Also when hunters come along I need to them to sniff in another direction, don't I? You know what? I think I should start keeping people awake until I kill them, I'm loving the one on one time."

"Is it always in the back office you do this?" You quickly asked before the door crashed in. You dropped to the floor as she started flinging anything and everything she could find at the boys but Dean got in quick and shot her straight in the skull.  
You sighed, relieved that they were both okay.

"You alright?" Dean kneeled by you then helped you up.

"Yeah, thank god she was a talker."

"As I said, lonely hag," Dean winked.  
  


 


	3. Learn Cinema, Learn Lynch

"What the hell are you watching?" Dean entered the den where you and Sam were watching a movie.

"Eraserhead." You answered, not bothering to look up.

"I don't see any erasers," Dean slipped in beside you so you were sandwiched between the two. You didn't care to notice, the couch was just big enough to fit you all.

Sam noticed Dean's arm go behind the couch and instinctively over your shoulders. He stopped the urge to scoff and continued on with the movie, spreading his legs a bit so they were touching yours.

"This makes no sense," Dean spoke out loud.

"None of his films do, have you seen Twin Peaks?" You asked rhetorically.

"Of course I have, Mr Niche Interests over here doesn't shut up about it."

"Shelly is pretty cute, hey?"

"Ooh yeah, but Norma is where it's at," Dean responded. Sam noticed your body was facing Dean now and gulped, turning jealous at the attention Dean was getting from you.

You two continued talking while the movie played but Sam ended up gripping your thigh when the baby popped up on the screen, "there it is!"

"What the hell?!" Dean jumped up, spilling his beer, causing you and Sam to laugh. Dean, now embarrassed and wet, went to the kitchen to pat himself dry.

"Why do you like his movies so much?" You asked Sam, who still held your thigh. When he realised it had been placed there for too long, he retrieved it, sat up straighter and turned to you. Finally happy that Dean was gone again.

"I guess I can appreciate a film being made for entertainment and its message. Sometimes a movie is just that, a movie. It doesn't need to make sense as long as it's entertaining us and it gives people the chance to imagine the characters lives afterwards."

"You're a real romantic aren't you?" You teased and got pushed playfully.

*

Your next case involved a touchy subject: kids, specifically babies.

"This isn't my baby, you have to believe me!" The tired looking mother was forced out the police station.

"She'd be the 4th mother this week reporting a missing baby," Sam whispered in your ear, of course, he was a giant so he had to lean down. It still made the hair on the back of your neck stand.

"So, changeling? Baby swapping, mothers knowing the difference, all that jazz,"  you responded.

"Seems pretty open and shut, we just have to find out who's taking the kids," Dean piped in, "Sammy, you do some research. You and I are gettin' dressed up," Dean pointed to you.

*

"Child protective services, really? What if she doesn't want to give him up?"

"Well, we have to check. Women like this need someone to trust and perhaps she'll trust a psychologist," he pointed to you in your pencil skirt, "and some form of authority," he then indicated to himself.

"Okay, but you can't flirt," you instructed.

"You jealous?" Dean grinned with a cheeky glint in his eye but it disappeared when you answered.

"You can't flirt with me," you smiled and stretched out your face, even more, when the woman answered her door.

"Can I help you?" she eyed you both suspiciously.

"Hi ma'am we're from child protective services. We heard of a case where you may be experiencing-" you began.

"I'm not 'experiencing' anything," she rolled her eyes, "I know my baby and that thing isn't him!"

"May we come inside? Your case matches up with several other women and we'd like an interview. Anything we can do to help, we will do. Ain't that right, sweetie?" Dean smiled smugly at you. He jumped over flirting and went straight to marriage, apparently.

"My name is William Eilish, this is my wife, Pepper," Dean introduced himself as you two were lead to the living room. The house was well-made, everything clean and spotless. A peek in the kitchen led you to believe that a baby didn't live here at all. It wasn't until you saw the baby lying in its bayonet that you remembered this was a dishevelled mother.

"Helen," she responded.

"What's his name?" you went over to the bub and he immediately grabbed one of your fingers. You couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"My son's name is Robbie, I don't know what that is!" she folded her arms across her chest and sat as far away as she could, "sorry, did you want a coffee or..." she trailed, scratching the back of her neck. The woman clearly wasn't getting enough sleep but the baby hadn't made a peep in the time that you've been inside.

"A black coffee would be great, thank you," Dean accepted.

"May I pick him up?" you asked, she shrugged and nodded as she left.

The baby was grasping at your fingers, "he seems normal," you muttered, studying his behaviour.

"Any teeth?" Dean asked, coming beside you. One was growing in the centre and the ears seemed a bit sharp.

"Hey buddy, are you in pain?" your finger brushed the sharp tooth and he bit down on it, "ow shit! Fuck faeries man!" you gave the baby over to Dean. He cried in Dean's arms as you applied pressure to the bite.

"Take me to your father," Dean instructed the baby in an alien-like voice and looked at you, searching for a laugh. Something he did not receive.

"Sorry hon but the little shit drew blood," you showed him your finger.

"Yikes. Are you hungry?" Dean asked the kid. It responded with another cry.

"Did he bite you?" Helen came in with two mugs, you gratefully took one and nodded, "he hasn't stopped being a little...tyrant," Dean put him back down and sat on the couch with you and Helen.

"So, he's quite cheeky?" Dean took a sip of the coffee.

"That's an understatement. He's been doing...weird things."

"What do you mean?" you asked slowly. Helen was staring at the baby like she knew he wasn't human.

"He's not growing. It's been 6 months and he still looks like a newborn. His ears are pointy and he's just not mine" she was terrified and humiliated just telling you, "he's always crying."

You looked at Dean, who shook his head at you. He didn't think it was a good idea telling a woman her real baby is missing and replaced with a mythical creature.

"Helen," you began, " has Robbie been sick lately?" the look she gave you answered your question.

"How did you-I mean, yeah. We had some complications are birth and he um, he died for a few seconds," Helen started weeping, you had fought back some tears too, comforting the mother," but they were able to revive him, he's my miracle boy. But this thing... I just want my baby boy back."

 _"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._ I _got a love, and I know that it's all mine._ _Oh, oh whoa -"_

"Sammy" Dean answered the phone, "really? Okay, we'll be there soon," Dean hung up. "I'm sorry, our son is in some trouble at school. Here's my number, call me if anything gets a bit out of control," Dean handed her a card and took your hand, pulling you out of the house.

"What's going on?" You were still holding hands right until you reached the Impala.

"Another baby was taken. He's at a bar, thank goodness," Dean looked up to the sky.

*  
"Can I see some ID?" The bartender winked at you but you were so shocked that you didn't pick up on the flirting.

"Oh really?" You frowned and showed him. He smiled while looking.

"FBI, huh? You in town because of the babies?" He grimaced while pouring your beers.

"Yeah, have any input?" You lazily asked.

He shrugged, "I'm just a handsome young bartender, don't really know anything about them," he made you smirk.

The boys picked up on this and Sam made his way over, "need some help?" He took two of the beers and nodded a thank you to the bartender.

"Thanks," you paid the man, who returned to you with a receipt with a phone number on it.  
"So, what do you have?" You asked Sam on the walk back, glancing back at the cute bartender who shot you a smile.

"Another victim, but I saw something weird today," Sam answered and set down the drinks, you three sat on stools around a tiny table. All really uncomfortable at the seating, "those women over there with the pram, they come in and out several times with different prams."

Your eyes were directed across the dimly lit room to a beautiful auburn haired woman with pointy yet soft features. She was laughing along with a baby girl in her arms with two other similar looking women.

"Babysitters club?" You and Dean spoke in unison with you receiving a wink from the older Winchester as a 'good one'.

"Ha ha," Sam spoke sarcastically, gaining your attention.

"Do you think they're doing it?" You asked Sam

"That'll be hot," Dean interjected, thinking it would make you laugh but instead, both you and Sam sighed with disappointment, "what?"

"Look, maybe we can get Y/N to bond with them a bit," Sam suggested.

"Excuse me? How?"

"What do fairies love?"

"Flowers and wreaking havoc?" you answered.

"I mean, yeah-but also chocolate. Here, see how they respond to you eating it," Sam handed you a chocolate bar. You sighed at the thought of getting down from this stool in a pencil skirt.

"Okay," walking over to bar seemed less suspicious than just eating right in front of the clucking hens so you said hello to the bartender.

"Back again?" you stood sideways against the bar and nodded, slyly unwrapping the candy bar. They didn't seem to notice so you made some noise.

"Yeah, I think you may have accidentally given me a damaged receipt, what will the tax office say?" you tilted your head to catch sight of the women but still nothing so brought out the chocolate to your chest and cracked it. There we go.

"I'm sure they'll get over it. Those guys you're with, brothers?"

"You wish," you muttered, he caught on it.

"Is that Hersheys?" his eyes lit up, uh oh.

"Yeah, want a bite?" there was something unsettling about the bar now. You could feel eyes on you, but too many to count.

"Dean," Sam slapped his brother's arm, pulling his attention away from his phone. The men noticed a good majority of patrons looking your way, feeding the bartender a tiny piece of chocolate.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean muttered as he stood and made his way over to you. He took your arm, "I think we should go."

Dean's grip was firm and urgent. The three of you rushed out of there and into the Impala, "Town of faeries. This is new," you commented.

"Why were you hand feeding him chocolate?" Dean's disgusted tone made you feel uneasy as if you'd done something wrong.

"He's hot," you shrugged, "I didn't plan on it but at least we know that Helen is the outlier here."

"Where are we going to stay? We don't exactly know if this is a Hot Fuzz situation where everyone in town is part of some secret society," Sam was panicking.

"We'll have to do another test, pass me the chocolate," Dean reached for you.

"Oh, did you want some?" you responded, mouth still chewing.

"Did you finish it already?"

"I thought I could!" you defended yourself.

*

The motel was all clear but you still got one room with a couch just in case anyone made an attempt on your life. You entered the room and plopped your bag on the first bed, "dibs."

"What's this?" Sam saw the receipt from earlier and picked it up, noticing the bartender's number.

"Oh!" you tried grabbing it back, "come on! What did I say about using your height against me?!" you shoved Sam but accomplished nothing.

"Is this the bartender's number?" Sam asked once you gave up.

"Number?" Dean frowned and inspected the small piece of paper, he scrunched it up and tossed it in the bin, "Curry!"

"Are you that thick?" you bent over and straightened out the receipt.

"What?"

"We can call and interrogate him about the kids. Surely, he knows something," Sam's eyes rolled at his older brother's recklessness.

"Oh. I thought we were just stopping Y/N from getting laid again-" Dean stopped himself.

"What?" Sam looked at the ceiling with Dean and around the room, keeping their eyes off you. As they began to venture in different directions you gathered them back, "have you been cockblocking me?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm very sex-positive, you know that" Dean tried defending himself.

"Yeah if it's with you," Sam muttered, "we may have stopped you from sleeping with some guys in the past-" you turned away from them and fell onto the dusty bed, "but for your own good! You're monster bait Y/N, for some reason they just want to... get with you," Sam admitted. He was clearly uncomfortable with the topic of the situation.

"Just to be clear I had no problem you getting with Joan: the witch, you remember?" Dean interrupted. You rolled your eyes and looked at the shadowing figures.

You had been wanting to sleep with someone for months and to find out that your two closest companions had been the cause of your increasing libido was complicated. Why were they doing this to humans? There had been plenty that had flirted with you.

"I guess all I can say is thank you," your jaw clenched. The brothers felt enormous guilt for what they had done but to see you flirting with another person built so much anger in them. They couldn't control it.

You dropped the subject, hoping they would too and dialled the number on the receipt into your phone, "hey! Brandon? Hi again it's Agent-I mean Y/N. I was wondering if you were free tonight and wanted to have dinner together or something. I don't know, I don't really stay in towns for too long so I'm not exactly an expert in asking people out on dates-not that I am of course I just...do you want to maybe grab something to eat tonight?"

Sam and Dean kept quiet, they knew that what you were doing was to benefit the case and not your love life. You sounded incredibly convincing on the phone, the perfect amount of 'cute yet nervous idiot' spilling out.

"That sounds great, pick me up at my motel? It's room 15. Great, I'll see you later," you hung up, "piece of cake."

*

"What the hell?" Brandon the bartender was currently tied up to a chair, "kind of a kinky date, don't you think?"

"You're witty," you commented, still in a bit of a sour mood from earlier.

"Where are the babies?" Dean hopped straight into questioning.

"How should I know?"

"You're a faerie, right?" You asked.

"Let me guess, hunters?" Brandon paused for a second, "I swear I didn't do anything. Please, don't define our community by a few outliers,"

_Outlier_

Sam remembered that you had said that earlier. Perhaps Helen really was an outlier, maybe she was somehow in the wrong.

"What do you mean by few?" You picked up on the plural.

"Let me out of these ropes and I'll tell you."

"That's funny," you stepped closer, "what do you mean by few?" You repeated yourself.  
    
Brandon could tell you were more than just a sweet face but he still wouldn't let up. Sam decided to entice him with some chocolate, Dean's chocolate.  
"Woah what are you doing?" Dean went to grab the bar from his brothers hand but you  placed your hand on Dean's shoulder to settle him.

"Do you like chocolate, Brandon?" Sam spoke in such a seductive yet dangerous way, it made you feel a little excited.  
The look on the faerie's face was nothing but yearning. "It's really good," Sam broke off a piece and ate it, savouring the taste and sucking on the sweet with his tongue.  
Then he sauntered over to you and put a block in your mouth, his salty finger brushed your tongue, you couldn't help but smile.   
"Would you like some?"

"Yes. Yes please," Brandon leaped and was almost hyperventilating at his excitement.

"Then we're gonna have to come to a trade."

There was always something about Sam that made you feel some type of way. His stance right then, shoulders straight, arms crossed against his hard chest making his biceps bulge enough to practically rip his shirt; it was almost too much.

It certainly wasn't the first time you'd thought Sam was attractive; it wouldn't even be the second. To say you harboured a crush on the younger Winchester brother was a little bit of an understatement but nothing could come out of it. You were hunters, you couldn't lead that life.

"Okay okay!" Brandon was sweating and shaking like an addict needing another dose, "the nappers name is Nathan,"

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, clearly amused at the alliteration. You slapped Dean's arm, indicating that it was inappropriate.

"Why is he doing it?" You asked this time but Brandon kept glancing to the chocolate. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the bar out of Sam's hand, breaking it up into little pieces, "pay attention!"

"Okay! Gosh! Don't hurt it!" Brandon pleaded, "no one knows specifically what faeries do to young humans, we can choose to offer them to a higher power or keep them as servants or even adopt them as family! No one knows, I don't even know! He comes in the bar all the time, red haired dude with an outdated goatee."

*

"Gross," you spotted Nathan the faerie hitting on a woman. He was trying really hard, leaning in and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, not that she was interested. She seemed to shy away every chance she got and continued talking with her friends.

"Looks like you're the bait this time. Should be easy. I mean, look at him," Dean wasn't too pleased at the idea of flirting with someone else but knew it was just the job, "just smile and touch his arm," Dean shrugged.

"How do we know you can't be 'bait'?" You said as you noticed Nathan now checking out Dean. You two were standing at a high table and as you walked backwards towards Sam, who was in a booth, Deans face dropped. He was going to reach out for you but Nathan already approached.

"Hiya," Dean smiled awkwardly, death glaring you.

"Just smile," you mouthed as you squeezed Sam's arm. Your hand lingered on the hard muscle but let go, embarrassed at the touching.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're so funny!" Dean squeezed the guy's arm.

"And he's got him," you spoke.

"Okay, let's go outside and pull the car up," Sam took your hand and led you outside. You assumed he was playing into 'putting on a show' for the faeries.

Dean stayed with Nathan, smiling whenever the red haired man looked at him.

"How about we take this to a more private location?" Nathan asked. Dean forced a tight smile and told him to lead the way, walking behind him and slyly pulling out the sedative hiding in his jean pocket. Once outside Dean tried attacking the faerie but Nathan was sharp and quick, "ugh, hunter."

Nathan blocked the needle then the punch Dean was about to land on him. The faerie continued blocking Dean's fast paced kicks and punches and the hunter was getting tired of it.

So, with a frustrated groan, Dean headbutted the thin framed creature, knocking him out and sending him to the floor. Dean searched around for the impala but failed to find it. He groaned pulling the dead weight body around the corner of the bar into an alleyway.

"You looked good-you did a good job today, in the interrogation or whatever," you tried to compliment Sam but the anxiety hit you out of nowhere. You cleared your throat to eradicate the tension but it didn't work.

"I looked good?" Sam hid his smile while scratching his neck. You two walked leisurely to the car.

"Yeah I mean, you always do-but the um...the feeding was a brave choice," you were becoming flustered and needing to control your breathing at how embarrassing you were being.

Sam chuckled, "thanks. I uh, thought he'd respond better to chocolate disappearing rather than violence. Which worked," Sam nodded as if you thanked him. He pulled the keys out but dropped them as you spoke.

"Worked for me," you muttered.

"Woops, butter fingers."

Once you were in the passenger seat you stopped Sam from turning the key, he like the contact but was definitely confused.

"Just quickly, " you began,  retracting your arm and fiddling your thumbs, "you didn't stop any humans from...getting with me did you?"

Sam was uncomfortable with your curious eyes, you weren't sad but you were definitely looking for an excuse to the obvious answer, "I..." Sam trailed off, "I'm not sure,"

"You're not sure?" You two were facing each other now on the leather clad seats.

"I means it's hard to tell with everyone so Dean and I kind of just," he gulped, "scare everyone off."

You could feel the anger in you rising, your fists clenched and neck turned hot, "I m angry," you spoke precisely, trying not to laugh like a maniac.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sam surrendered.

"Why would you guys do it with everyone? It's so obvious when someone's human, I can tell within a few minutes. You know that and this whole cockblocking thing is obviously sexist because you and Dean, especially Dean, are always hooking up with random women. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel? I mean-"

The kiss was soft and short. Not merely a peck but definitely an attention grabber. It wasn't the first time you felt the Winchester's lips but there was definitely a different connotation.

The first time was a drunken night after a heavy case. You were all tired and tipsy, lazing on the sofa and just appreciative to have each other alive. Just after Dean left for bed you had decided to go as well but you and Sam had a small heart to heart and ended up entwined on the couch hugging and kissing.

You claimed not to remember, as did he.

But now as he grabbed your face and felt your lips on his again, it was breathtaking and eye opening all at once. When the smooch finished you were both silent.

"Um we should probably-"

"Probably check on Dean, yeah," Sam interrupted.

"Oh shit," you cursed, noticing Dean had pulled the knocked out body to the side alley. Sam immediately got out and helped his brother drag it into the car.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Dean grunted.

"Nothing," you and Sam answered in unison.

 


	4. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the time Dean knew how he felt about you

After finding out what Nathan was doing with the children, you and the Winchester's had to make a tough decision.

"We should tell her the truth," you were thinking out loud, contemplating the pros and cons while pacing the motel room.

"Then what happens to the kid?" Dean was doing some contemplating of his own with beer.

"Either way she'll find out. Faeries don't stay with their human guardians for very long, he'll go missing in a few years and she'll be just as devastated. Would you rather be prepared for your child to leave or think they're dead when they're a teenager? Robbie's dead, she needs to make peace with that and either choose to offer the faerie back or take care of him for a while like he's her own," it was a dilemma that you all hated.

Sam and Dean sighed.   
"Okay," Sam agreed reluctantly, as did Dean with a slight nod, "we'll tell her tomorrow."

"I'm going to the bar," Dean grabbed his jacket and didn't bother closing the motel door. You gently shut it.

"So about before...with the kiss."

"You did it to shut me up. I understand," you waved it off and went to walked by him, to the bed.

"Stop," Sam took you by your shoulders, "look, I love you-"

Your shoulders relaxed as you expected to hear 'like a sister'. "I know," you looked down at your feet and got out of Sam's grip, "you do it to protect me. It's fine, I'll stick to places where I know I'll find humans."

Sam wasn't prepared to admit his feelings for you. The feelings he's had since was in college with you.   
That's how you met, before Jess, before everything went to shit again. You were friends for a long time, witnessed Jess' murder and the yellow-eyed demon. He killed your parents as soon as he could along with Jess' family.

You changed majors once Sam left and decided to study theology and mythology. No career was made out of it but you met up with Sam a year or so later and since then just been travelling with the boys. Once the yellow-eyed piece of crap died you expected the boys to send you away like they did with so many others but they didn't. You stayed, Dean welcomed you with open arms and an open crotch but you two kept it light. You never really wanted a relationship in fear that whoever came close to you was going to die.

Just like them.

But over time, things changed.

You changed, especially for Dean.

Being younger than Dean, you were seen as kind of a little sister. He snapped at you, told you to shut your cakehole, made fun of you for getting flustered around pretty boys - the whole nine yards - but one day you simply weren't.

He wasn't sure when that day was, it could have been the first time he saw you decapitate a vampire, maybe even the day you started talking back and making jokes with him, pissing off Sam. Or it could have the time you wore one of Dean's old band shirts as pyjamas.

He saw you in the kitchen of the bunker getting a glass of water, your hair was in your face and eyes half closed but you looked so precious and at ease.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean seemed to appear out of nowhere, frightening and making you spill your water on Dean's top.

"Shit," you cursed and shivered at the cold water now on your chest. Deans mouth fell open at the sight, after all, it was a white shirt. But instead of running away and covering yourself like a young girl, as Dean imagined you would, you walked up to him. "You're such a dick," you shoved him. All he could do was watch you walk away, tongue in cheek, trying to erase the image of you but not entirely wanting too.

The feelings came later. He lusted after you for a while and enjoyed the one on one flirt sessions he got from time to time but the day he realised he fell for, well that wasn't good at all.

" _Hey! Hey! Look at me. You're gonna be okay," Dean told you, choking on your own blood. "Sammy!" He called to his passed out brother who was yet again possessed by a lowly demon. One that didn't really like you._

_You gave your best fight but he was too strong. Dean exorcised the demon as he approached and wrestled with his brother. You had been choked and stabbed, clinging onto any breath you could. Dean was above you trying to resuscitate you. Damning god when you died, damning everything and everyone. He didn't speak to his brother for a week. Sam was beaten up so bad, emotionally and by Dean._

_That's when Sam knew how his brother felt about you._

_The boys didn't sleep or eat properly for a month, they prayed and prayed. Asking for help from anyone, God, Castiel, Amenediel, Gabriel, even Crowley. But nobody picked up. Not for a while anyway._

_Thankfully, Castiel was there to help you. He just took his time. Hell is a big place after all. You had had quite the time down under but then you saw him. The white light reaching for you in the darkness. You were sceptical of course, hell is unpredictable and demons are always full of tricks but Castiel got sick of waiting for you to trust him and sent you back. That explained the bright red scar on your back._

_When you came to, Dean didn't leave your side but Sam let you be. He was riddled with guilt even though you forgave him. He was possessed, there was nothing he could do. He still gave you time by yourself and with Dean._

_During that time, you and Dean became very close. You sat in the front passenger seat and he always kept a hand on you. Dean would always eat with you, do the cleaning up and make sure you were alright, it's not every day you die._

"So, you new in town?" The blonde rocker chick approached Dean at the bar. He smiled and scratched the sticker off his drink, preparing himself for another lust filled regrettable night.

 


	5. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a not in his back and needs help getting it out

"Castiel, hi. How are you?" You were in the library at bunker just killing time by studying more on changelings. The angel appeared at the desk, looking catatonic as usual.

You sat and indicated that he could too but he missed out on the cue, "I'm fine, how are you?" He seemed concerned but you couldn't really tell.

"I'm good. As always,"

"Then why do you still pray at night?" you gulped and closed the book. You quickly got up and checked the surrounding area.

"I'm just...going through a personal problem right now. It'll resolve itself,"

"Is this about the kiss you shared with Sam?"

"Can you see everything?" You asked. Castiel shrugged.

"More or less. I know it has affected you emotionally and you're searching for answers within yourself. Unfortunately, I don't think God can help you with that,"

"That's always encouraging to hear," you muttered sarcastically.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere. You should discuss your feelings with the brothers. They will see it be either beneficial or problematic," you hesitated snapping at the clueless angel.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't want to risk it," you explained, taking one step closer to him. You both heard footsteps, "please keep a tight lip. As you said I need to sort it out by myself," you held Castiel 's hand and released it when Dean walked in.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

"...the sky...the fan...the air conditioning. Everything above you is up," Cas smiled politely, not aware of the joke. You shook your head and smiled at the clueless angel and Dean took a deep breath.

"Allow me to be more specific, what prompted your visit?"

"Prayer, of course."

The room filled with tension.

 _Dammit,_ _Cas_ _._ Both you and Dean thought.

It turned out that Dean had been doing some unintentional prayers himself. It was here and there, more like a little call for help rather than your own thoughts before bed.

"Who prayed for you?" You asked, slowly. Cas turned and studied your face, he as in trouble.

"I...I was responding to a call I got a few weeks ago. I'm sorry I couldn't help out, I have been very busy. Doing, you know, angel stuff," Cas tugged at his collar. Another paused fell onto the room but then Sam walked in and asked the same question as Dean, "angel stuff!" Cas raised his voice but not aggressively. Simply just raised the volume and disappeared.

"That was..."

"Weird," you finished Sam's sentence. Then got along with your day. Dean went out for a beer run and left you too alone.

Sam was still nervous around you. Wanting to tell you at every moment that he only kissed you because he wanted to, he always wanted to.

"Look, y/n, I really need to talk to you," although looked mean sometimes, he sure never acted like it. He had all that power, pent up rage and mixture of emotions but he kept it under control, it was admirable. But he needed to let loose every now and then and in those times it was when you were most attracted to him, like when he fed you that chocolate just to show that faerie he was in charge. It was exhilarating.

"Yeah, what about?" You turned your attention to him, he suddenly couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"I have this knot in my back, I was wondering if you could massage it," Sam chickened out and pointed to his shoulder blade. You shrugged, thinking of nothing better to do.

The two of you ventured to the den, Sam sat on the floor while you sat on the couch to rub his back. He turned on the TV and enjoyed the feeling of your legs against his arms.

"Take your top off, I keep slipping off the muscle," you instructed. Sam did as you said and groaned when you really got into the knot.

"Oh my god, that feels so good," you smiled, proud of yourself for making Sam feel this way and enjoying the view of his torso in the reflection of the TV cabinet, "you really do have magic hands."

"You're really tight, I can walk on your back if you'd like. My kick is better than my elbow," you suggested.

"Yeah, maybe once Dean is back so you have something to hold on to,"

So that's what you did. Dean found you in a compromising position once he got back. You were getting tired from rubbing Sam's back so you told him to get on the floor so you could kneel and really get into the knots. Dean came into the room to you practically bouncing on your knees, not knowing what was under you but he was relieved it was just Sam's back.

"How does that feel?" You asked Sam, your grip on Deans shoulders was really tight but he didn't if you fell into his arms.

"Can't breathe," Sam struggled, you hopped off in Dean's direction.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, I think I'm ready for bed. Thank you so much I feel so much more relaxed," Sam hugged you lazily and kissed your forehead.

"You're not having dinner?" You asked, he just waved you off as he walked to his room, "just you and me then."

"Cool, pizza?" Dean asked, not wanting to cook.

"Yeah sounds good," you agreed while rolling your shoulder.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah, Sam is huge. I spent ages just in one spot and it wouldn't let. I was literally punching his back as hard as I could and that stupid knot wouldn't untie itself," you tried accessing the pressure point on your back but growled with frustration when you couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me," Dean scooched closer, putting his phone down once he finished ordering the pizza.

"Oh shit," you moaned at his touch. He was in the perfect spot, making your eyes shut with bliss. You leaned into him a little, which caused Dean to adjust his position.

"Did you wanna lie down?" You nodded smiling.

You laid on your right side, as did Dean behind you. He dug his thumb into your sore tender muscles, enjoying the whimper and occasional moan he got from you.

He loved your scent and being this close to you. Dean shuffled closer, almost spooning you. The moment was so relaxing, he noticed your breathing deepen and hips wiggle against the comfortable couch.

You'd never admit how Dean made you feel. The way he looked at you from time to time made you squeeze your thighs together just to release some tension. It worked for moments but in this one with his hands all over your neck, back and hips...it was almost impossible to secure the whimpers.

As Dean neared your hips, you rocked back, slightly brushing against his crotch. The low rumble in the older brothers chest made you do it again. After a few more trials you turned to kiss him, he was already diving in before you could say anything. Dean's kiss was hot and heavy. His tongue performed wonders in your mouth, you could only imagine what he could do down there.

Dean's grip on your hips tightened as he pressed his hardening crotch against you. No words were uttered, they were more like growls. Dean grabbed your ass as he ground against your clothed core. You were first to initiate the removal of clothing by desperately undoing Dean's belt.

You threw the leather strap across the room, reached into his unzipped jeans and grabbed the already hard cock. Dean groaned, cursed and spoke huskily in your ear.

"Oh god, you have no idea how-"

 _Ding don_ g

Oh shit. You wanted to whine and tell whoever it was to go away. You went back to kissing-

_Ding dong_

"Oh come on," you breathed heavily, feeling irritated at the interruption. You stormed the constant ringing doorbell and opened the door, "what?"

"Your p-pizza," the young delivery boy noticed your dishevelled look and handed you the food.

You grabbed the box and shut the door politely, now out of your irritating mood and into an embarrassed one. You traipsed slowly back to the den, thinking about what to say or what Dean would do. You'd always imagined what sex with Dean would feel like. Many women who exited his room left in a daze so you figured he'd have some moves. 

When you entered the den Dean was fully clothed and nursing a beer, leaning on his knees and looking at the floor like he needed answers. Your confidence level shot down even further.

"Here," you put the box down on the coffee table and rushed back to your room, not even glancing at Dean.

But he appeared at your door a few seconds later.

"Hey, uh," he cleared his throat, "you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm not very hungry," your eyes darted to Dean but he never caught them. Dean shut your door and stood by it, working up the nerve to talk to you.

"Look, about-" he laughed, "what just happened-"

"It's cool!" you interrupted, standing up, "we just haven't been lucky recently and it was a...moment of weakness," you chose your words carefully. You knew there'd be no way Dean Winchester would ever be interested in you romantically, oh how wrong you were.

"Right," Dean spoke after some hesitation. Silence fell on the room again causing a stirring tension, "I guess I'll just eat my pizza in peace," Dean opened the door again, hoping you'd stop him dramatically and grab his face down in a kiss.

But you didn't.

This isn't tv.

 


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy after a dinner date with Sam and Dean goes snooping in your room, bringing up some memories

Sam was relaxed for the first time in a while.

He shut off his phone, turned notifications off on his laptop and spent the day reading a nice classic in the den. After last night's back rub he felt more intimate with you. Both brothers felt more intimate with you.

"Hey!" he gained your attention while you were halfway through a sandwich.

"Hey," you mumbled, still chewing, "what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for that back rub last night. I had the best sleep of my life, let me buy you dinner." 

The request shocked you, making you think of the night before and choke on your sandwich. Truth be told, spending time with the Winchester's lately has caused some feelings to arise, feelings you expected not to be reciprocated how you wanted. And especially after that kiss with Sam, buying dinner did sound a bit date-y.

"Where were you thinking?" you asked, stepping down next to him. He looked so calm today, smiling and confident with his words...it was kinda sexy.

"I was thinking of Italian or Chinese. There's a great yum cha place up the road or a nice Italian place a few blocks away," he smiled cheekily. You were the one to make the decision about whether or not you wanted a place.

"The dress code for the Italian place-"

"Cocktail, of course," he interrupted.

"And the Chinese place?" you fiddled with your thumbs.

"You could wear crocs and a onesie, they don't care."

The way Sam was looking at you...it was like he knew. He knew how you felt and he was making you beg for it. It was enticing, the thought of going on a date with a Winchester, but after what happened with Dean the night before; it was wrong...right?

"I guess I'm in the mood for some garlic bread," you shrugged, hoping not to come on too keen. Sam grinned anyway, knowing the meaning behind your choice.

"Italian it is."

*

Of course, Sam knew what he was doing but when it came time to actually take you out all he wanted was to keep you in your room and eat in there.

"You look-"

"Woah, who's the hottie?!" Dean called out, walking down the hallway eating a doughnut, "Y/N? I didn't know you owned...those clothes," both brothers couldn't keep their eyes off you.

"I can change," you wanted to cancel the entire dinner, becoming self-conscious at the stares.

"No! No, please. You're perfect, let's just go. The reservation is soon," Sam took your hand and led you only a step before Dean interjected.

"Reservation? You two going on a date?" Dean squinted at how close you were to Sam but he also couldn't keep his eyes off your waist. Sam looked at you for a brief moment and fought telling Dean to piss off.

"No! No, I was just thanking Y/N for getting me to sleep last night, with a dinner," Sam answered.

"Getting you to sleep?"

"She rubbed my back, remember?" Sam became nervous. A small silence followed as Dean was still eyeing off Sam.

"What are you getting?" this seemed like an interrogation.

"Italian."

"Gino's?"

"Romero's."

"Ah, nice. Mind if I join?" Dean invited himself.

"I already made reservations for two and you're not really dressed for the part," Sam's large hand wrapped around your waist as he led you to the exit, "we'll be back soon, don't burn the place down," he winked at his brother.

You, on the other hand, were moments away from internally combusting and spilling the beans about the night before. You looked back over your shoulder to Dean, who winked at you before sipping his beer. You're in for something tonight.

*

"Rubbing your back was a work out," you commented just after the waitress put down your food.

"Well hopefully this meal makes up for it. What did you end up having for dinner last night?" Sam frowned when he asked the question, feeling guilty for going to bed early.

"Oh, I uh. I felt tired too so I ended up inn bed, but I'm pretty sure Dean ordered a pizza," you smiled politely. The fresh aroma of the pasta dishes in front you made your stomach growl, "this is so good!" You moaned.

Sam's jaw clenched, he'd heard those moans before whenever you are something good but he didn't expect his blood to rush anywhere but his head. Sam smiled as he dug into his dinner. It was nice not scoffing down burgers for a change or having Dean belch right in your face but you felt like spending this time with Sam was wrong. You missed Dean.

And Dean missed you.

He walked to your room about an hour after you left and just stopped in the doorway looking at everything. Your well-made bed, the record player he gave you, and the picture of you and him by your bed.  
He admired it for a brief moment, just blissfully thinking about you. 

Once Dean was over pitying himself he put the picture down and noticed your bedside table ajar. What stopped his breathing was the sight of a baby pink vibrator.

"Hello," he muttered. Dean cleared his throat and peeked behind him, hoping that no one would suddenly appear.

He reached into the oak drawer and squeezed the cold silicone in his hand, shivering a bit at the thought of this device behind inside of you. And the more that he thought about it the harder he got.

"Dammit," Dean muttered, placing the toy back in its position, slammed the drawer shut and dealt with his problem in the shower.

The cold water did nothing to diminish his member from waking up so he resorted to have a regular shower and just get rid of his problem quickly.

Busty Asian beauties is always reliable but lately the only thing getting Dean off was thinking about you. Sometimes he thought about you alone in your bedroom, touching yourself while imagining him on top or behind you.

He knew from your fighting skills that you were somewhat flexible so those fantasies were reserved for when he really needed a push. But tonight he scrambled through his brain to find his favourite picture of you.

Just a few weeks after Sam died (for the first time) you and Dean were in a motel room in Wisconsin. You were still close but you could feel Dean slipping away from you. You held each other every night and Dean often cried softly in your arms after another night out drinking.

Only on his favourite night, he was stone cold sober. Still upset over Sam but recovering slowly. He wanted to thank you for being his rock but he didn't know how so when you two shared a bed that night he decided to be the big spoon for once, or at least be the cuddled instead of the cuddler.

He remembers stroking your soft smile and planting his first kiss on you. The night was beautiful, not a cloud in sight so the moon and dull street lighting illuminated your bodies ever so perfectly.   
Dean was gentle, not wanting to break you, not wanting to lose you. The night was full of love and appreciation. 

Dean planted soft kisses down your neck and lifted his shirt that you wore to bed to access your breasts. He sucked and nipped at you, all while holding down your squirming hips. When he removed your baby blue cotton briefs he lost his breath at the sight. The taste of you combined with the warmth of your thighs on his ears and your little squeals every time he got the right spot could have made him stain the sheets.

"Shit," Dean's eyes were closed as he smiled at the memory. The warm water running down his soapy body helped stimulate his memory. 

He took you 3 times that night. Once on the bed, classic missionary; again on the dining table from behind, screaming like a porn star; and finally in the shower. 

He remembered going harder and harder as your moans ricocheted off the bathroom tiles. The feel of your breasts bouncing in his hands and the touch of your warm wet skin as he took you from behind was enough for her m to reach his climax.

"Oh fuck...finally," Dean sighed to himself. He watched his sperm go down the shower drain as he continued wiping his body.

*

"Come on, go for it. You know you want to," Sam teased, his fave inches away from yours. The two of you had a good night so far. 

He paid for dinner and now you two were in an ice cream place choosing what to get. The teenager behind the counter was bored-looking and sighing from time to time.

"Okay," you settled on the banana split and decided to share with Sam. Your grin lit up the room for him, he couldn't believe he was there with you in the most normal situation he could think of. "What are you staring at? Do I have some on my chin?" The little panicked look on your face was enough for Sam to lean in and clean up the liquid on your lip. 

He tasted exactly the same as the other night except the cologne he was wearing made the situation a little bit intense. When you separated the air felt electric. You dove in for another kiss but it didn't get passed a french kiss due to the manager asking the two of you to leave.

Sam held your hand as you walked back to the car. No one uttered a word or even a cough. You both listened to the pop music playing on the radio for the rest of the ride home.

Although the entire time you were thinking about Sam's naked body on top of yours. Thinking about the time you heard him making a woman moan through the walls of a motel room in Idaho, practically dying with lust because Dean was sleeping next to you.

Your mind wandered back to the time you caught him practically naked because he forgot to grab a towel from the bathroom and risked walking back to his room. He apologized while your neck and cheeks burned up. He was just so toned and tan, he could probably fuck against a wall and only hold you up with one hand.

Sam noticed you gulp and lick your lips a few times during the ride. He caught on to your chest rising and falling rapidly and how you rubbed your thighs together. He himself was having trouble concentrating on the road due to his mind going in that familiar place. 

"Shit," Sam whispered. He could feel the blood rushing away from his head and down somewhere else.

He's heard your squeals and moans before. It was a long time ago but it's vivid in his mind. It was in college, you were Jess' roommate for a while and the sound of your whimpers sounded through the walls. He felt terrible at the time for using it as a starting point to sleep with Jess - he loved the girl, he just didn't think anything of it at the time.

He'd give anything to hear you make those noises for him. You often did but you'd be mortified to discover that he knew.  
Sometimes at night when it was dead quiet and you felt a like a little thrill seeker you'd crack open your bedroom door and touch yourself. Thankfully, the boys never woke up. You weren't loud enough for them to hear you, but you often moaned both their names and just that simple word would make you come undone.

As Sam pulled into the garage you thought carefully about your next step. Was tonight really a thank you, or a date? And did you want to jeopardize your long standing friendship with the guy?

Sam killed the engine and waited for a second. He looked over at you and before you could stop yourself you were already making out with him on his lap.

His large hands roamed your back, pulling you in closer and closer grinding his cock against your already wet core. He's never been happier, finally getting to touch you like he has always wanted.

His wet desperate lips encompassed yours and as soon as you began unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out he ripped his jacket and shirt off. Your soft hands felt like heaven against his tip and shaft. The touch was almost too much to handle so he hiked up your dress and moaned at the panty-less sight. With his mouth watering you figured you'd put it to good use and lowered the straps from your shoulders and unclipped your bra. Sam wasted no time and sucked on the sensitive nipples.

The size of Sam both intimidated and caused you to shiver. You just wanted him inside of you. Sam knew you were on the pill and in that moment your animalistic urges over so he was easily accepted. The stretch burned the best way as you were guided down onto him. Sam was transfixed by how flustered and beautiful you look with your dress around your waist and eyes rolling back in ecstasy, he hoped tonight wouldn't end.

But it did. 

After a lengthy and sweaty time in the car the two of you kissed, laughed and hugged. The realization of the moment didn't hit you until you saw Dean. He emerged from the shower in nothing but his towel.

"Hey, good night?"

You still didn't speak, only smiled politely and kissed Sam's cheek to say goodnight. You must have looked way worse than you felt. You even stumbled to your room.

"Woah, you okay?" Dean helped settle you, "how much did you drink?" He joked. His breathing was a little heavy because of what he just performed in the shower and also the dress that you were wearing. 

You chuckled as well, becoming flustered about what just happened and that Dean was naked under the low hanging towel.  
Dean bid you goodnight, hoping you wouldn't notice that he ventured into your room earlier that evening.


	7. Dates, Glorious Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel asks for a favour and Dean can’t help but tag along

You had been cooped up in your room all day, full of...feelings. Not regret but longing, which in turn made you feel guilty. 

Sleeping with Sam felt like a mistake but at the same time it felt really naughty and right. You were sure that he didn't have feelings for you so perhaps it was just a lack of being laid.

It was 2pm by the time you came out of your room, you were starving and on the verge of throwing up. The bathroom was also a priority but you held on. 

The kitchen was empty when you got there so you quickly made a sandwich, being as quiet as possible-

"Shit!" You cursed, dropping the food to the floor, "Castiel!" You boomed and seconds later in walked both brothers, concerned and ready to fight.

"I apologize. I was merely dropping by," Castiel used his powers to restore the broken sandwich, you simply nodded a thank you and went to walk passed the brothers.

Dean held out his arm and caught you before you could exit, "Woah, you alright? It's passed midday and you're just eating."

"I'm good," you didn't look him in the eye, you couldn't. The half smile you put on didn't convince him at all.

Sam was also avoiding eye contact, but he still wanted to talk to you about the night before, "what are you doing here, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to ask for a favour," the usually catatonic angel looked nervous.

"What's up?" The older Winchester walked closer. You saw an opportunity to leave but Castiel stopped you.

"It's actually Y/N I require."

"Me?" Castiel nodded once, not explaining any further, "why?" You asked once you understood that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Perhaps we should speak in private, then you may decide."

And in a flash you were in your room with Castiel. You bent over trying to catch your breath. "Every time," you were thrown off.

The boys frowned at each other in confusion. Whatever Castiel had to ask would have been dangerous, they knew that.

"What's going on?" You began eating your food and relaxed on the bed. Castiel seemed nervous, he knew that what he was about to ask you would make everyone uncomfortable.

"I need your help...obtaining a relationship"

"Oh, okay. And by that you mean..." you trailed off. He stared back at you thinking you were going to finish your sentence.

"You seem to have trailed off there. Were you confused-"

"What do you want me to do? Do you need help catching her eye or maybe giving you confidence to talk to her?"

Castiel gulped, "I need you to pretend to be my paramour. I told Nadia that I had a girlfriend and that we would go on a double date with her and her partner, Phillip," Castiel distaste showed when he spoke the man's name.

"So you like a woman who's already in a relationship? Castiel you shouldn't try and-"

"We kissed," he interrupted, "about 2 weeks ago and...I know she likes me Y/N. She admitted to me that she dislikes her boyfriend and would much prefer to be with me but he intimidates her. Perhaps we can start an argument or you can flirt with her partner and see if he is willing to commit adultery."

You chewed on your bottom lip, contemplating the pros and cons. It would be great for Castiel to experience a healthy and loving relationship but the execution seemed shady.

"Okay. When is the date?" You reluctantly agreed, better than being home at the moment.

"Seven o'clock."

"Tonight?" Castiel nodded, "...okay." you had a million thoughts running through your head, all about the night before but avoiding responsibility is always easier than dealing with it.

*

"So what did Cas want?" Dean was in the kitchen when you returned your plate.

"We're going on a date," you spoke nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Dean choked on his food and punched his chest, "Cas is into you?" Dean's blood ran hot. He'd confided in his friend about his feelings towards you and now the angel is going on a date with you?

You noticed this jealous behaviour and decided to clear up, "he likes a girl and wants me to flirt with the boyfriend - see if he cheats. Apparently he's supposed to be a real scumbag." You folded your arms across your chest, "I just have to learn how to flirt for more than 2 minutes."

Dean poked his tongue in his cheek and tilted his head to the side, "I could always teach ya," he offered before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Don't you just flashy those pretty green eyes and take home the nearest woman?" You leaned against the dining table, Dean smiled and made it obvious that he was checking out your body.

"Thanks for saying I'm pretty," Dean leaned in and rubbed the material of your jeans.  
"These are nice, where'd you get them?" His fingers got higher on your thigh, reaching the waistband and lightly stroking the bit of exposed skin on your stomach. 

"Eye contact and touch. That about it?" You didn't want to admit that it worked. Dean's cheeky smile grew.

"Do you remember," he trailed his fingers back down to your knee, "that night in Wisconsin where we-"

"Yes," you smiled and looked down at his body, remembering every detail of that clear night. "Three times, right?" You two were speaking in a quiet voice so Sam couldn't hear. 

"You wanted it just as bad as I did, sweetheart," your jaw clenched at the fond nickname. His smile grew when he saw your thighs press closer together. 

"That was a long time ago," you commented. 

"What was?" Sam walked in.

"Doctor Sexy. Dean just can't let it go," you stood up, put a hand on Dean's shoulder and winked at him.

Sam chuckled and ventured to the coffee machine, "so what did Cas want?" 

"He wants me to help him get a girl," you answered shortly. A better one than saying date.

"Oh. That's interesting," Sam enjoyed that you were acting normal around him. It settled the tension a little, "when is it?"

"Tonight. Dean was just teaching me how to flirt. Turns out he's terrible at it," you teased.

"Oh come on. If you didn't know me, you'd sleep with me."

"Dude that's not a compliment," Sam joined in on the teasing.

*

"So Phil, what do you do for a living?" You smiled sweetly at the blond man in front of you. Castiel made you wear a ridiculously tight dress with a deep v neck. You looked great but you couldn't breathe.

"It's Phillip."

"Of course it is," you muttered while pouring yourself more wine. Castiel was happily chatting to Nadia, he looked so happy and cheery - you'd never seen this side of him.

"I work with animals,"

"Oh, are you a vet?"

"God no. I work in animal control. You know, bringing strays in and terminating them if they don't get adopted" Why he smiled so proudly, no one would ever know.

"That's...great," it was easier to smile while sipping at your wine, "that must require a lot of strength." 

"Oh absolutely. Emotional and physical," Phillip pushed his biceps forward and flexed them, they weren't bad.

Castiel cleared his throat, indicating that you should try and get Phillip alone. Cas was going to admit his feelings to Nadia again.

"Would anyone like another drink?" You stood up and stepped next to Phillip. 

"Yes, may I have a bourbon?" Castiel was terrified of admitting his feelings to Nadia so much so that he's had 10 bourbons already but his celestial self hasn't been affected. You had fell on Nadia, she was pretty. Straight nose, bright green eyes and the coolest natural red curls you've ever seen.

"I'll have another vodka thanks, Phillip did you want to help her get the drinks?" She patted her boyfriends back in a hurried fashion. Maybe Cas was right about his feelings being reciprocated.

Phillip took your arm in his and led you to the bar, the bartender looked good from behind. His biceps were tight against the white dress shirt and butt was delicious through those slacks. Oh it was Dean. Your face dropped but Phillip didn't notice, he just continued talking about his shoe size.

"Oh my god that's so interesting," you squeezed his arm. He seemed to like that. 

"What can I get ya?" Dean placed his hands on the counter and winked. What is he doing here?

"A Heineken and a vodka soda for me, what did you want? It doesn't matter, you're paying for yourself." 

Dean side eyed the guy while he got the  drinks. Phillip continued talking while you were glaring at Dean.

'Who is this guy?' Dean mouthed. You pursed your lips in anger.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I love talking about..." you froze and looked at Dean, who also froze and placed the drinks down. Time to kick in your flirting skills, "okay I'll be honest. I think you're really hot," you stepped close to Phillip, so close that you were chest to chest,"and I sort of zoned out. When you were talking about your shoe size all I could think about was," you paused, your hands roamed his chest and fixed his tie, "well it wouldn't be very ladylike for me to say," you whispered in his ear. 

Dean took a few steps away, his mouth hung open a little bit at the sight of you flirting but he had to leave before he started throwing stuff.

"What about Castiel?" Phillip breathed, you smiled slowly and brought Phillip around the corner of the bar, nothing was hiding your view of Cas and Nadia.

"Cas is sweet but I need a little more," your trailed down to Phillips crotch, your hand slid into his underwear and took hold of the hardening cock, "adventure."

Phillips eyes were half shut, rolling to the back of his head, "oh god, yes."

"Okay. That's enough!" Dean ripped you from Phillip and pulled you into the ladies bathroom.

"What are you doing, Winchester?" You shoved him away. Dean ran his hands through his hair and stood in front of you with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell are you doing? Why were you just throwing yourself on another guy? W-what are you, that desperate?" Dean yelled, the classic way he tilted his head to one side was always a move you liked but right now he was really pissing you off. You shoved him but he only budged a little.

Your face came close to Dean's, he smelled musky yet sweet. He held regret in those green eyes of his, you could see it but you still didn't let up.

"Fuck...you."

"Go on then," he spoke after a few breaths. Dean crashed his lips onto yours, taking your breath away instantly. 

Dean's strong hands lifted you up and shoved you up against the bathroom wall. The modern architecture was a lifesaver against your back. The dim Edison light bulbs gently hit the back of your head every time Dean shoved his cock inside of you. He loved the sight.

The skirt of your dress was hiked up as you sat on the counter and your g-string was quickly pulled to the side. Dean wouldn't let you have a taste without allowing him to taste you first. His tongue worked miracles on and around your bud and your yelps fuelled his ego even more. When it was time to finally get down to business your graciously accepted him. A lot like his brother, Dean was thick and knew how to use it.

The whimpering sounds coming from your throat along with your nails digging into Dean's back was enough to make him come.

"Jesus. Fuck," Dean grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppier especially against your pulsating pussy. Once you finished a feeling of remorse overcame you. You were wanting that for a while, with both brothers, but it was wrong and borderline incestuous, right? You wished yourself goodluck with getting to sleep that night. Luckily Castiel showed up to interrupt your self-hatred.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean tucked his cock away and covered you so you could adjust your clothing.

"You were supposed to be doing this stuff with Phillip, not Dean. Now Nadia and Phillip have both left," you fell silent, feeling guilty about letting Cas down.

"You can tell her I touched his cock if that'll help. It had a mole and he's not circumcised," you told Cas once you were decent. Dean's grip on your leg tightened, obviously jealous that you touched someone else's cock. Cas kept silent, contemplating if that would work, he simply nodded goodbye and disappeared.

He left you alone with Dean and neither of you was sure that that was a good idea. You didn't talk, you both just grabbed your things and left. It was a short ride back home, you dug the dirt out of your nails and Dean tapped his fingers against baby's steering wheel to the beat of some Zeppelin. The change in atmosphere was clear, the tension was underlying though like it could come back at any second. You assumed that you just had to be nice to him from now on.

 

*


	8. Ring the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys find yourselves in a Siren bar and at the end of the night you and Sam make an arrangement

Things were returning back to normal. Your relationship with the brothers flew off the rails for a while there but you told both of them (separately) that what happened was just a one-time thing. Lots of hunters end up sleeping together from pent up hormones and you definitely had some after not being laid for so long. It was important to you that nothing changed between the brothers.

You expected everything to turn back to normal and generally, it did. Dean teased you, you teased Dean, Sam said his geeky things and you all got on well with each other.

It's just when it came to the end of a case, the boys were desperate to get to the nearest bar and sleep with the nearest woman. Dean didn't surprise you but Sam sure did. You tried to get 3 rooms now, there was no way you could be bothered dealing being in the same room with a Winchester having sex, you already had to hear it through the walls.

One night was funny though, Dean had taken back a screamer and the police were involved. He had to explain to the officers what was going on in just his back up underwear - bright red triangles.

You never really took advantage of the Winchesters being less protective of you now, you assumed. It felt like they cared less about you, which was okay - you had the freedom to date or sleep with whoever you wanted to. But men in bars weren't exactly your cup of tea.

The options that night in a hot Alabama town were Drunky McStinky, Heart Attack Fat and a Childlike Sense of Wonder or Dead on the Toilet at 52. They all kinda looked the same too. Of course the women in here were gorgeous, all flirting with the lonely men probably trying to earn a tip or...pay for the night. In fact, every man in there was on the older, bigger side and all the women looked like supermodels or what Dean imagines girls sleepovers are like.

"Maybe hold off on the conquest tonight," you grabbed Dean's shoulder as he caught the eye of a leggy blonde a few feet away, "something doesn't feel right."

"Don't be jealous Y/N, you know you're my number one girl," Dean kissed the top of your head and left. Sam was about to do the same.

"Sam, wait! I'm serious, the selection is too tempting. Even I'm feeling...different," you smiled at an auburn-haired beauty at the bar. Sam tore your hand away from his arm and left you feeling like a jealous girlfriend. With a crack of your neck and deep inhale, you got to work.

You suspected they were sirens, leading these unhealthy men in and probably eating them out back. There have been truck drivers going missing for years around these parts but no one has really bothered to investigate. You traipsed over to the bar, keeping your eye on anyone that might be heading to the kitchen. You stood by the saloon type entry to the kitchen and tried peering in. There wasn't a whole lot of noise like in any other commercial kitchen, which was very suspicious.

"Hey!" a strawberry blonde in the daisy duke uniform tapped your shoulder, causing you to jump, "are you the new girl?" Betty was what was written on her nametag.

"Yeah, sure am!" you put on the southern accent and preppy attitude.

"I'll show ya to the staff room, you can get changed there," Betty was stronger than she looked, you soon realised as she pulled you to a side room just beside the kitchen, "here, this one should fit and if it doesn't then that's okay too. More skin means more eyes means more meat!" very cheery.

The outfit was a bit too small but the girls around here said you looked and smelled great. Everyone was being really nice, it was quite a good time walking around actually. You took a moment to remember why you were doing what you were doing. These women lure and eat human males, they're not to be trusted.

The kitchen consisted of gas station burgers that looked like a living creature was on it but the customers didn't realise. In fact, everything behind those saloon doors was bleak, grey and smelled like off fish. 

"Okay so you're name today will be Faith. We like to make sure our girls are safe in case any one comes back and asks for us, " Betty grabbed a name badge and clipped it to your crop top just below your boob then booped it.   
"There ya go, you'll be shadowing Sugar tonight. Sugar! This is Faith! Help her with the puns she's a lil shy!"

"Thank you!" you thanked Betty as she pushed you forward with a mouldy tray of food. Sugar was the name of a dark skinned beauty with green eyes and natural hair. You could feel yourself getting hotter even though you were practically wearing nothing. It must be their pheromones. 

"Hey Faith, nice to meet you I'm Sugar which means I'm sweet tonight. So you'll be polite and innocent eyed, that alright?" Sugar directed you towards Dean, who was now alone texting you, "have a go on this fella."

"Hey good lookin', want a free burger? They're just the best in town and made by yours truly!" you tensed your core muscles and pushI'd out your chest. Dean was confused but smiled at the burgers, out here they looked fresh and smelled amazing. 

"I won't turn down such perfect looking food from a perfect looking girl. What's your name-Faith? That's a pretty name, " 

"Everybodys gotta have a little faith in em" you raised your eyebrows. 

"Very good, I'll leave you here with him and just keep chatting, flirt a little." Sugar leaned in and spoke quietly into your ear. 

"I usually say that but use my name, " Dean took the opportunity to take in what he'd been missing. The curve of your waist lead his eye to your ass, he longed to grab it. 

"What's your name?" you made sure to lean in close to his ear.

"No ones looking. What's going on? You ditching the road to work at a Hooters rip off?" Dean's fingers lingered down your forearm.   
You made sure to giggle and smile all while speaking through your gritted teeth. 

"Sirens."

Dean's smile faded for a moment, you bit your lip and kept playing along, "Just gotta reject them at the end of the night. Can you do that for me?" you fixed Dean's collar. His eyes darted around the room to find Sam. 

"Where's Sammy?"

"That idiot! Hmm, it's weird that I'm not talking about you,"

"Check the kitchen, I'll check the bathrooms and back door, " Dean rolled his eyes. 

The older Winchester was now aware of how tranfixed he was by the beautiful women surrounding him. Their voices, although not harmonic as the legend says, were enticing and fun. He could feel himself getting closer to the bartender instead of the bathroom. 

Come on Dean, think with your head this time, he told himself.

But he couldn't stop his feet, he loves a fiesty red head. 

"Hiya, " 

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" 

He knew he couldn't stop her from leading him in but maybe if he offered himself to her he'd be able to get to Sam. 

"Take me out back and let me show you a good time, " being a sleazebag was easy but it was still a risk. To his luck, she smiled widely and did exactly as he asked. 

"Do you mind if my coworker joins in on the fun?" the bartender seductively asked. Dean peered around but there was no sign of Sam, in fact the kitchen had a bunch of side rooms which might have been their feeding spots. 

"More the merrier, " Dean muttered, trying to stay focused. Their pheromones began to stink so bad that he had trouble breathing. The room felt like it was closing in like the garbage scene in Star Wars.   
"Uh, okay. More friends than I expected, " Dean reached behind him, ready to grab the demon knife and attack. The sultry women trailers closer and closer until Deans back hit the concrete wall. 

In that moment he was proud to say he was scared. All he thought about was you. How bad he hurt you over the last few years, rejecting you, toying with you...loving you. He deserved to be eaten by his most famous sin. 

"I don't want to do this, " he announced. The 5 women crowding paused. 

"Are you sure?" one of them asked and began unbuttoning his shirt, another had planted love bites on his neck and another was unzipping his jeans. He tried pushing them away. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to go out like this-well I do, just not yet. I was thinking of having a heart attack just as I finish, not being eaten by my partners, " the sites paused again. 

"Too late, " the bartender changed tone and went to bite Dean's neck but his quick reflexes managed to punch her in the face and slice a few arms that kept coming for him. 

Although he was holding them off, they were strong and he's only killed one. With a busted lip, a bruised nose and a sigh he kept fighting the former mermaids. To his luck the door busted open and gunshots fired from your hand, getting the women all in the throat. Can't trap men if you can't speak. 

"What the hell?" the bartender sounded like she'd been chainsmoking for 60 years.

"Gross, " their spell wore off Dean and their true identity showed. Manatee looking creatures that could stand upright. 

"No, no!" the women pushed you aside and went into the dining room to check if the men still found them desirable. It's safe to say the women that were shot all melted to the floor like the wicked witch of the west. Not really, they just fell down and died on the ground. 

"What took ya so long?" Dean grabbed the gun from you and proceeded into the lounge to shoot the others in the neck.

"Had to interrupt your brother. Shot the one he was with in the neck and...well, very well endowed family, aren't ya?"

Dean loved that you could still joke while fighting off monsters.   
Once the place was full of dead manatees and all of your faces were covered in blood, you all decided to get back to the motel.

"Thank goodness I have a spare change of clothes, " you tried wiping the blood away from your stomach. "You're welcome by the way, " you called shotgun once the place was burnt down. 

"Yeah, thanks. And we're obviously sorry we didn't believe you. How did you know they were sirens?"

"The ratio seemed off. Not one average looking staff member and not one handsome patron."

"Except me," Dean chimed in. 

"Yeah except me, " you jokingly agreed. 

"So, why did I have 5 girls with me but Sam only had one?" Dean asked. You forced the funny thought down the drain but Dean picked up on your smile, "What?"

"Because you're a snack but Sam's a whole damn meal, " you shined cheeky grin and saw Sam laughing in the rear view mirror. 

"Shotgun shuts her cakehole,"

"Dick, " you and Sam muttered and shared another look in the mirror. 

*

Standing in the shower that night your mind wandered off to what you caught Sam doing. You had to admit that it hurt seeing him with another woman but he looked really good doing it. You took a moment to take in the scene, the beads of sweat made his already toned body appear to be marble. His thrusts were hard and sloppy under her spell but the whole primal and animalistic nature of it all really set a fire in you. 

The last person you slept with was Dean and that was months ago, the boys know that you're growing frustrated day by day but didn't want to overstep. If you wanted either of them then that's great, they'll happily oblige. 

And that night you did. You knew which brother you wanted. His sculpted godlike body on your mind was already making your mouth water. You knocked softly on his bedroom door wearing just a towel. Sam told you it was open and with some hesitation you entered. 

"Hey, " Sam rushed to put his book down and get over to you, "whats up?" his concern was overshadowed by his giddynessbto see you in his room with just a towel. 

"What were you reading?" small talk might settle your nerves. 

"Nothing important, just The Iliad,"

"Homer was onto something, " you at by him on the edge of the bed. 

"Who knew?" Sam half smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm...not sure, " you looked up to Sam, even sitting down he was a giant, "I was just thinking about tonight and how it basically summed up the past few months."

"How so?" Sam breathed in, wishing that you'd come in for the one thing he's been craving for a while now. Something he hasn't achieved with all those one night stands. 

"You guys have had quite a lot of visitors whenever we're on a case and I know I shouldn't feel so lonely and forgotten because we're just friends, but I do. It sucks and I was hoping...i was hoping to possibly provide my services instead of a stranger's" your eyes were closed when you made your humiliating offer. Sam hadn't said anything and it was unbearable. "Or not. Just think about it and let me know, " you clapped your hands and rushed back to your room.

Now you were horny and embarrassed. You removed your towel and hopped into bed. Not 5 minutes later Sam had entered, as timidly as you did before. He slid into the bed and you immediately felt his heat - he was naked. 

"Just promise me one thing, " he paused, "don't tell Dean."

Sam dove in for a kiss and held you tightly. Those strong hands of his were large enough to cover your ass so he shifted position to have you sitting on top of him. While he was also upright sucking on your neck, you had already begun grinding your slick cunt onto his well endowed cock. 

Sam loved how good he could make you feel. Loved your little whimpers, satisfied sighs and even giggles whenever he touched a sensitive spot. You both went into this expecting it to just be rough and distant but the experience was sweet...it was loving. 

Sam ended up sleeping in your bed that night but because he's Sam and wakes up unbearably early in the morning you weren't there to wake up to him. 

You were still in a good mood though, humming while making breakfast and whistling while serving Dean his. 

"Whats got you so cheery?" 

"I'm my regular self, " you shrugged and sat with him. Dean eyed you down like a hawk stalking its prey, it wasn't obvious but you still noticed.  

"You got laid last night,"

"What?"

"You stink of shame and regret,"

"You just stink like body odour, " you retorted, "I took advantage of Tinder."

"How early did he leave?"

"I don't know, I woke up and he was gone."

Dean stayed silent for a while just trying to think if he had heard anything from the previous night. 

"What was his name?" he finally asked while you two were in the library. It was 9am but Sam wasn't back yet.

"What?" you were busy reading up on Greek mythology since those creatures have been everywhere lately. 

"The guy."

"What guy?" You stood up and took your coffee to the kitchen. Dean followed. 

"The guy you slept with."

"Why do you wanna know his name?" 

"Curious, " Dean shrugged and leaned against the dining table. 

"You want his number too?"

"You have his number?" Dean leaned in with bright but angry eyes. It caused you to laugh. 

"Of course I don't. I don't even remember his name. I deleted the app already, I only download it when I need it, " you quickly washed your cup, happy to be facing away from him. 

"You don't need it though, " Dean scoffed. Instantly regretting speaking. 

"There isn't exactly a line of men for me."

"There is here, " Dean muttered under his breath. 

"What?" You turned. 

"Nothin'" he shrugged again, making you second guess your hearing health. 

"But I do have a small proposal...," the silence left you with a heartbeat the speed of light. Dean sauntered his way to you, stopping only a few inches and placing those manly hands of his down his pockets,"if you want, you could...take some of those pent up hormones out on me-or in me, you know I'm pretty much game for anything in the bedroom," Dean shrugged to clear some tension. 

Your tongue was trapped between your front teeth, trying not to grin or laugh, "Thank you for the proposal but I think I'm gonna be okay with my ya know, tinder," the nervous gulp made the rejection a little less hurtful.

Dean nodded once and sighed but still gave you a look which tempted you, "Just tryna help out a friend. Door is open any time," Dean winked then stepped closer until your chests were touching. He picked up on your accelerated heart rate and deeper breathing, that along with your dilated pupils and salivating mouth - he knew you'd be knocking on his door, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Yes?" You breathed out. Half hoping he'd pick you up and have you right there on the counter. 

"Could you move out the way so I can get a beer?" Dean blinked those beautiful green eyes of his and smirked. You mentally scolded yourself and swallowed down the nervous breaths. 

"This early? You tried eating a salad once in a while?" Your snark returned. 

"Dean is literally allergic to lettuce," Sam entered, he was wet with sweat and you were wet somewhere else. Diverting your eyes to the clock so you wouldn't get flustered at Sam's impeccable form, you cleared your throat. 

"You're back late. Did you go out for breakfast?" Trying to sound nonchalant was hard. Trying to ignore your feelings for both men in the room was even harder. 

Sam's mouth was still hanging open on account of the run. He removed his shirt and scrunched it in his huge hands. He's enjoying having your attention, "Bumped into Cas while I was getting a coffee."

"Really?" Dean finally opened his beer bottle. 

"Yeah he was on a date with some girl...who had a boyfriend. He was pretty frantic about seeing me."

"Why?" You chuckled. You figured Cas would be screaming from the rooftops that he had a girlfriend. 

"I'm not sure," Sam shrugged,"all he did was ask me what I was doing there and if you had told me anything about that pretend date you went on."

Your mind drifted to the night you slept with -no - fucked Dean in the restaurant bathroom. How spontaneous and hot it was. Cas would know everything that you're doing. It looks like prayer will have to hold off for a while. 

"I said no and I was about to leave but then I ended up being stuck on his date for the next hour," 

"He made you stay?" Dean asked. 

"She did. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way," Sam paused,"I don't think she's human."

An uncomfortable atmosphere came into the room. A little bit of anxiety, a little of fear but mainly concern for your angel friend.


	9. We Need to Talk About Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs your help. God makes a cameo and Dean finally gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of dub /non con grey area stuff but nothing too descriptive

Both of the boys were gone. Off on a hunt to Maine and needed you here to protect the fort. You understood why they didn't want you fighting with demons again. But you all stumble across one every second week or so it's not like you can avoid them forever. 

This time they were taking longer than usual. It was supposed to be a short exorcism and back home. You were really craving some intimacy and needed the release of Sam. His huge frame standing over you as you sucked on his giant cock was a memory you smiled at and needed again. 

Speak of the devil. Sam was FaceTiming you at 10 at night. You wondered if you should get out of this position which left you at an awkward angle with the camera and stand up. It could be a sexy call but he also might need help so you resorted to just sitting up straighter in bed. 

"Hey, everything alright?" It was a little dim on his end but that could be blamed on the terrible motel room lighting. You still noticed his lack of clothing. 

He seemed tired but giddy, "Hey! Yeah I'm just in our room. Dean went home with a waitress."

"Typical," you shrugged, "how did it all go?"

"We were a bit unlucky locating the little shit but eventually traced it back to a high schooler," you both sighed, it always sucked when kids were involved, "but he's healthy. In the hospital. Got a few good hits here and there but nothing too bad. Dean used his bruised eye to his advantage tonight."

"And what about you?" You gulped, hoping he didn't go home with anyone and then call you to brag or something. Not that that was like Sam, you just never stated how your arrangement would work and you weren't sure of the exclusivity. You were pretty sure it was only when you had a dry spell or something.

"I...didn't feel like it," Sam shook his head and stretched his toes nervously, "I don't need to." His smile made you feel all warm inside, "what about you? No tinder tonight?" His voice was husky but also teasing. 

"What?"

"Dean told me on the ride that you had a gentleman over the other night," Sam chuckled, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he bit his bottom lip slightly. The cheeky glint in his eye made you grin with embarrassment. "He said it must've been a good lay because you were humming and making pancakes."

"Stop," you ordered playfully, "don't tease me for liking a little Sam in me."

"Little Sam?!" He laughed, the phone shaking in his arm. 

"If you're gonna be mean I'm gonna be mean back."

"Well, I guess my plans for tonight are falling through. I was hoping to show you how excited Little Sam was to see you but I guess I'll leave it for tonight." The thought of Sam naked always sent electricity through your body. You closed your eyes and breathed, trying to redeem yourself. But you weren't the submissive type all the time. 

"One sec," you placed the phone down on the bed so the camera faced the ceiling. Sam was confused as to what you were doing. Then he heard it. 

The buzzing. 

"Oh come on," Sam regretted teasing you and was desperate to see what you were doing. Next came the heavy breathing and whimpering, "that's not fair! Let me see," he begged. 

You smiled and picked up the phone. The camera faced your face instead of what you were doing downstairs, "What was that?" You breathed. Sam's mouth was watering, needing to taste you again, have you again. 

He was already stroking himself slowly, wanting to see more of you and wanting you to see more of him. He didn't answer but he did reverse the camera and heard a breathy gasp escape you. "Look at what you went and did." He teased. You missed the sight of his tanned cock thrusting in and out of you.  
Sam began pumping just that bit faster when you turned the camera. A satisfied sigh escaped him, "Good girl," the nickname made you thrust your pussy deeper onto the silicone toy.  
"God, I can't wait to fuck you into the mattress. Have you screaming my name,"

"Sam," you whispered, getting closer to your destination. 

"Go on baby. Scream it. Yell it. Moan it. No one will here ya,"

Imagining Sam inside of you again was easy with him talking in your ear. You squealed and moaned louder and louder. "Sam, yes!" The jolts hit your g spot and soon you couldn't off your oncoming orgasm. You wanted to grip the sheets or better yet, Sam while coming but instead gave Sam a different view of your pussy clenching around the device. 

"Oh fuck," Sam grunted at the sight. It was more than enough to make him come, "my perfect girl." He breathed out, a little flustered.  
You enjoyed the sight of his semen coming onto his abdomen and hummed. 

"I guess I'll see you once you're home."

"I'll see you soon, beautiful." Sam winked and you said your goodbyes.

*

"What if Dean-"

"Sh sh sh," Sam had you in the shower. As soon as he got back he grabbed you and took you in. Planting kisses all over your neck while undressing you, "he's gone on a beer run so we don't have too long. Now be a good girl and get on your knees," he ordered politely. The dreamy smirk didn't escape you until his cock was in your mouth. The stretch hurt but you couldn't stop salivating. Sam loved watching your eyes roll back as he fucked your face.  Once he noticed you getting sloppy he knew your jaw was hurting and brought you up. Cupping your ass and lifting you. Your back arched once the cold tile hit it. 

"Agh!" You yelped at first. Sam held you tightly like you weighed nothing and continued to slowly go deeper. You always loved how he switched between being this dominant type to gentle when you needed it. He read you so well and knew exactly what you needed each time. 

"Hey Sammy! Where's Y/N?" Dean shouted through the door. You both froze but Sam continued to thrust, even rubbing you just to see you squirm. You moaned into shoulder as the water ran down your backs. 

"I don't know!" Sam breathed heavily trying not to react to your clenching and tiny whimpers in his ear. 

"Okay," You both faintly heard and continued on as quietly as you could. 

*

"Hey. We gotta talk," Dean never starts a conversation that way.

"Okay," you were eating cereal and reading the paper in the den. 

"I think Sam was right. I think Cas's new girlfriend is...not right"

"Not human," you corrected. 

"Right," he shrugged, "point is she's dangerous and I don't think that he sees that. We have to help him,"

"It's hard to convince your friend that someone is wrong for them," the sentence came out slowly, trying not to bring up the past. 

"I know...but we gotta try."

"Do you even know what she is?"

"I was thinking something similar to a siren. Because she even drew me in the night that we were in the bathroom. And Sam got pulled into Cas's coffee date. Maybe she's using her power to draw people in and and I don't know, you got any idea?" Dean leaned in on his elbows and flashed you those princess eyes of his. 

"Well we know she isn't a siren because Cas would be digesting in her gut by now...hey Sam!"

"Yeah?!" He called back from the kitchen. He emerged moments later, "yes?"

"Did you get horny around Nadia? Like uncontrollably?"

"No," he frowned. 

"Sam be serious. We're tryna figure who she is," Dean tilted his head to the side. 

"She didn't turn me on, jerk. She was definitely flirty though and I guess I was responding," Sam reflected, guilt showing on his face. 

"Okay," you stood up and searched the library looking for Judaic myth, "how did Cas look?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said he was frantic but you didn't know why."

"Yeah he didn't say why," Sam shrugged. 

"What about this? Succubus." You showed them the book. 

"Yeah that sounds like her. It was weird of Castiel to fake a date just to see her. That's not like him at all," Sam commented.

"Woah wait a sec. It says they have a male counterpart. So, she wears men down til they're weak or crazy and has them for a romantic dinner with her hubby?"

"We can only assume,"

"She's been with Cas for weeks," you muttered, "he could drop at any second." The boys read your mind immediately and grabbed their phones dialling any and all the numbers that Cas had, meanwhile you were calling out for him. Praying. 

"Castiel," you kneeled in your room, grasping your crucifix necklace, "Castiel I need you here I need to know you're safe. I'm sorry I haven't checked up on you I just figured you were mad at me that night on your date...Castiel please be safe, God," you muttered at the end with a tear threatening to escape its duct. "Please Cas anything. Anything to know that you're safe. Amenadiel, Samael, Michael, Gabriel, God! Anyone! Fucking Lucifer! Somebody answer me!" You were getting louder as your mind thought the worst. 

"Y/N," Chuck appeared in front of you. It was weird that God still used his body but who were you to judge, right?

"Castiel is in trouble. He's in a relationship with a succubus and he's at breaking point,"

"He'll be okay. He always is."

"Can you at least point me in the right direction so I can help?" Don't snap at God. 

"I'm very busy Y/N,"

"You can travel through time," you retorted. God sighed and cracked his neck and shimmied a little. 

"Fine. Don't bring the Winchester's. They'll be too tempted," he rolled his eyes and in a moment you and the lord almighty were in a nice hotel room. 

"Wow. I wasn't expecting something so nice," usually these things end in an abandoned warehouse. 

"Here," Chuck handed you a gun, silver bullets and a cute pink hatchet. 

"Not coming in,"

"I'm trying to be good. You know I can't interfere so much. Shoot and decapitate. If I see you soon, I see you soon," he disappeared. 

"Very encouraging words, thanks God," you muttered and entered the bedroom where you heard pained groans. You burst in to find Nadia riding Castiel naked on the bed and gasped, dropping everything. "Shit," you went to pick up the gun but you were tackled by a large figure. Looking up, you came face to face with one of the most attractive men you've ever seen. Dark, tall and handsome. He was the epitome of incubus, "hi," your cheeks went hot. 

He flashed a bright smile and began kissing your neck. Sucking on every spot, creating as many love bites as he could while distracting you. You had brain fog and couldn't comprehend what was really happening, all that you knew was that you felt on fire and wet at the same time. 

"Ooh," you rolled him over and began grinding on his lap. He and Nadia both chuckled at their plan going well. What he didn't count on was you reaching behind and grabbing the axe that was hanging from your belt. In a swift movement you removed it and swiped his neck. It didn't cut all the way through but the job was almost done. Cutting his hands off was the easy part, it was avoiding the attack from Nadia which was hard. You used the man as a cover for her to scratch at and attack. He was still half alive but bleeding out. 

You managed to reach the gun to shoot both of them. You tried slicing Nadia but it took a few goes. Your aim needs to get better. 

"Chuck can we get a ride home?" You asked breathlessly while carrying Cas. He was unconscious and barely hanging on. Lucky for you God was on your side and dropped you at home, healing Castiel. 

"Thank you," Castiel was crying to God. Grateful for another chance. 

"It's not me you need to thank."

Cas turned to you for a hug. It was awkward at first but you both appreciated the gesture. Dean and Sam stood behind you with their arms crossed, pissed off that you went alone and didn't contact them. 

"Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at God, everyone else is," you shifted the blame. 

"We are. Where do you get off, Chuck? Sending someone in there all alone," Dean stormed to God so you tried holding him back by his bicep. 

"She could handle it. I knew she could," Chuck spoke sternly to the older Winchester. Dean looked at you clinging to his arm, "she doesn't think with her dick. Women are gonna survive us all," Chuck pumped his eyebrows and sighed once again. 

"Thanks for picking up," you nodded to Chuck, still gripping into Dean. Sam half wished he was stupid enough to threaten god just to have you touch him. 

"Thank you for saving my child when no one else would," Chuck kissed your forehead as well as Castiel's. "I hope I don't see you soon."  
And then he disappeared. 

"I apologise for putting you in this position Y/N," Castiel stood up from your bed.

"We were worried about you," you stepped forward. Dean felt cold now that you weren't holding onto him. 

"You won't have to worry again. I can assure you that," Castiel nodded. 

"Don't let one girl determine how you live your dating life, Cas. You're a catch," You squeezed his hand. Castiel smiled and cupped your cheek. A gesture which made everyone squint their eyes. 

"I wish you luck in your endeavours as well," Cas kissed your cheek and nodded a goodbye to everyone before disappearing. 

"Hope he'll be okay," you knew that moment was awkward and since no one moved or spoke, "now get out of my room thank you," you shooed the brothers off. They took their time. Sam left but Dean stayed. 

"Are you sure you're alright," the concern in his eyes made you want to hug him. 

"God is a very good nurse," you reassured him and pushed his chest slightly. He held your hand there for a moment wanting to explain how worried he was when he realised you were gone and how he wouldn't be able to be happy again if you were torn away from him. But he stayed silent. He kissed you. 

"Dean-" 

"I don't want to fight it anymore. I almost lost you again. Just once, just this one time. Don't you want me too?" Dean had held you close and studied your swollen lips and dazed eyes. With a nod and a smile he continued walking you back towards the bed. 

He was very loving. Being gentle with removing your clothes and going down on you was like going to heaven. His tongue was so soft and he knew exactly where to point it. 

"Dean," you whimpered feeling that familiar coil in your lower abdomen. Close. But he took his mouth off. 

"Not yet."

His fingers pinched your sensitive nipples at first but trailed down your waist and hips to your opening. Inserting a finger which curled inside of you brushing your g spot. You yelped and laughed at the feeling. Wanting more and more. Another finger, another thrust from you. Just as you were about to reach your high Dean removed himself. You whined and looked at him removing his clothes. 

"Be a little more patient, Princess," his husky voice sent even more waves of pleasure through you. 

Dean went back to planting kisses up your your belly, between your breasts, sucking on your neck and finally to your lips. Once he dipped his tongue into your mouth he thrusted his cock into your pussy as well. You would have normally needed to adjust but he readied you so well that that one thrust was almost enough to make you come. 

"Ahh," you moaned, reaching down to your clit.

"Uh-uh. Bad girl. Just take what Dean gives ya. I'll take care of you," the use of bad girl made you clench and Dean could feel it. "You like being a bad girl?" Dean smiled at the clench but removed himself.

"Stop leaving," you whined. Dean's hand met your throat and you grinned. Just like old times. 

"Stop being such a bad girl and I won't have to. Now, are you gonna take what I give you?"

You nodded.

"Speak."

"Yes," you whined. Not liking that you were coming down. You needed him inside of you.  
And soon you did, Dean's cock slowly came in. Excruciatingly slow. He took himself out, admiring your own lube on him and he thrusted harder this time. "Yes," you breathed over and over. 

"Ooh my bad girl," your head went further into your pillow as you adjusted your hip angle. Dean flipped you on to your stomach so your ass was in the air. He felt so much different from the back but you loved the little pain that came along with it. He loved the fact that you couldn't stay quiet and had to force your face into the pillow to bite and moan. 

Dean lifted you so you were both on your knees facing the bed head. Dean needed access to your clit as he neared his end. Your constant whimpers and profanities only raised his ego. There's no way anyone could make you feel this way. 

Not even Sam. 

"Oh fuck Dean!" You screamed and came harder than you have in days. Dean let himself go inside of you. His thrusts becoming shorter and sloppier as you both came down. 

You both fell in a heap and passed out pretty quickly. That was exhausting.


End file.
